<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a Seat by the_soot_sprite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098972">Take a Seat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite'>the_soot_sprite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill - Fandom, Napoleon solo - Fandom, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Praise Kink, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon shows you where to sit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a Seat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come here,” he says in his deep velvety tone. His countenance offers you little chance to deny his request. </p>
<p>You raise an eyebrow but decide to accept his invitation. You slowly sauntered over until you stood in front of him. </p>
<p>With a firm pat on his leg, he murmurs, “Sit.” His voice dripping in undertones of need, want, desire. You move to sit sideways on his lap when he stops you and shakes his head. Your confused stares amuse him and he releases a low chuckle. </p>
<p>“Not like that, kitten,” he coos. “With your legs apart.”</p>
<p>The sudden heat that ignites around your core shocks you when you hear his words. Two broad hands unexpectedly reach around your waist. He easily lifts you and places you onto his leg. Perched on his massive thigh, you feel the warmth from his body below you. The growing need for him spreads through your body like wildfire. </p>
<p>You swallow hard, excitement growing. His cologne invades your senses and you grow heady in it. He slides his large hands down from your waist to your hips, leaving a tingling feeling in its wake. Without hesitation he rocks your hips and slides you back and forth, earning a soft moan from your lips. </p>
<p>“Baby, what are you doing?” your tremulous voice asks. </p>
<p>This draws a throaty laugh from him. “Shh kitten. Let me have this. Let me feel you.”</p>
<p>You lick your lips as the growing wet patch on his thigh betrays your need for him. <em><strong> How could you deny him? </strong></em></p>
<p>In a steady motion, your body rocks against him. You feel his growing erection against you and this increases your own excitement, knowing you are the cause of it. Your body temperature rises, making your skin warm and a little damp. He breathes in the smell of your arousal and licks a strip of skin that has begun to bead with sweat. You taste salty against his tongue; it makes him wonder how the rest of your tastes. </p>
<p>Your lips part and you take a shaky breath. The tension in your belly grows tighter the more his hands push you down, rubbing you against him. You hear his breath grow shallow as he watches you. His own body warms from the exertion; his cologne mixes into his own natural scent. The smell of him is intoxicating. </p>
<p>The room is quiet. The only sounds that can be heard are the loud panting breaths coming from you and the squelching sounds as you ride his thigh. You throw your head back and grind into him harder. </p>
<p>“That’s it, kitten. Just like that. Give it to Daddy.” </p>
<p>He cups the back of your head, threading his fingers through your hair. He draws your face close to his. You see his dilated pupils, clouded with lust. He captures your mouth in greedy kisses, hot and desperate tongues battling for dominance. He lets out a guttural groan, and thrust his thigh harder against you. </p>
<p>With a strangled cry, your body shudders as you come apart. Your head in the crook of his neck, he whispers tender words of love as you whimper and ride out your orgasm. He feels your body slacken and kisses the side of your forehead before gently pulling you back up. </p>
<p>Dazed, your eyes come into focus on his smiling face. He has just witnessed your intense orgasm without finding his own. The feeling starts returning to your limbs and you notice the large smear on his pant leg.</p>
<p>Embarrassed, you whisper, “Oh Leon, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to…”</p>
<p>He cuts you off with a soft kiss. “Shh kitten. Watching you get off like that was incredibly sexy. It was worth it. But if you want to make it up to me, I know where you can start.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>